Tu te souviens ?
by Resiliency6
Summary: "Tu te souviens ?" "Non. Je ne me souviens pas. Parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé... " Ou quand les regrets d'une vie gâchée resurgissent et détruisent l'âme d'un père.


**Voici un petit OS fait un après-midi de pluie, chez moi. Bien loin de ce que je fais d'habitude. Je me suis fortement inspiré d'un Doujin appelé "Do you remember" avec 2p France (François) et 2p Canada (Matt). Voici l'histoire d'un père qui n'en a jamais été un pour son fils et qui regrette tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Si vous voulez allez voir le Doujinshi en question voici l'adresse url : :/www. watch?v=JXLXSo5BPpU**

**Je vous le conseille vivement, c'est une magnifique histoire qui m'a fait pleuré. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Et si vous voulez une musique approprié pour lire cet OS, n'importe quelle musique triste au piano fera l'affaire. **

**Rating : K+**

**Personnages : 2p France (François) et 2p Canada (Matt)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages d'Hetalia, ni le Doujinshi duquel j'ai fais la traduction.**

* * *

><p><span>Tu te souviens ?<span>

Seul, assis sur un banc, les doigts croisés sur ses jambes, le regard baissé et vide, une cigarette aux lèvres et la fumée qui s'élève en épaisses volutes, emporté pas la brise légère.

Il se souvient.

_« Hé !_

_- Hm… »_

Une réponse sèche, énervé d'être dérangé.

_« Tu te souviens du temps où j'étais un enfant et j'étais trop effrayé pour dormir ? »_

C'était parti d'une question pourtant innocente…

_« Tu es arrivé et m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. »_

Dans sa tête, il revoyait ce petit garçon, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant comme une feuille. Il avait peur. Peur du noir, peur de la nuit, peur d'être seul…

« _Ou le jour où j'ai été envoyé à l'hôpital, et tu n'as jamais quitté mes côtés…_ _Et tu savais que je n'avais pas d'amis, mais tu m'envoyais des cartes et des fleurs comme si j'en avais. »_

Et il revoyait cet adolescent, battu jusqu'au sang, alité dans son lit d'hôpital, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. Son visage était paisible. Sa respiration calme. Ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc.

« _Ou même le jour où nous avons essayé de faire le dîner…_ _Mais même si ce n'était pas très bon… C'était drôle. »_

Et ce visage d'enfant tirant une grimace de dégoût, la langue dehors. Dans son assiette, une espèce de bouillie étrange. Ça avait été drôle.

« _Où quand tu m'as emmené chez Oliver, j'ai pu découvrir un vrai Noël en famille. »_

Et cette image d'Oliver tenant ses deux fils s'interposa à son esprit. Il revoyait leurs visages souriants, il entendait leurs éclats de rire, il ressentait leurs bonheurs.

_« Ou bien ce jour où tu es venu me chercher après mon premier jour d'école, même s'il pleuvait. » _

Et la surprise qui se peignait sur le visage de son fils lorsqu'il était venu le chercher, puis le bonheur qui avait remplacé l'étonnement. Lui, il se tenait devant le grillage, un parapluie à la main.

_« J'ai été malade le jour suivant, mais tu m'as préparé de la soupe et m'as donné des médicaments. Je me suis senti mieux peu de temps après... »_

Et de nouveau, la bouille chiffonnée de son fils malade et tremblant de froid.

« _Tu te souviens ?_ »

Et cette question pourtant innocente…

_« Non._ »

Et cette réponse courte, mais directe.

« _Je ne me souviens pas._ »

Et des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, et la tristesse qui marquent ses traits, et sa voix qui reste bloquée dans sa gorge nouée, et toujours sa cigarette aux lèvres…

« _Parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé…_ »

Non, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Parce qu'il n'était jamais allé rassurer son fils lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'il pleurait.

Parce qu'il n'était jamais allé à l'hôpital lorsque son fils s'était fait tabassé dans la rue, il avait dit ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de préparer le dîner avec son fils, il le nourrissait à peine.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais emmené chez Oliver, rencontré son autre père et son frère, il l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre le jour de Noël.

Parce qu'il n'était jamais venu le chercher après son premier jour d'école, même s'il pleuvait, il le pensait suffisamment débrouillard pour rentrer seul.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais soigné quand il était malade, il se disait qu'il guérirait de lui-même de toute façon.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il aurait dû aimer son fils.

Et maintenant, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage blême…

De tristesse, de regret, de culpabilité, de malheur, de peine, de douleur…

_« Je souhaiterais tellement avoir été là pour toi… avoir été un bon père, comme tu le voulais… avoir une famille… Je suis une horrible personne… et je le sais bien… » _

Et il lui dit ça, devant lui, devant ce corps pâle et inerte.

« _Je regarde en arrière et je souhaiterais avoir été là pour grandir avec toi._

_- Qui aurait su que je te survivais, papa ?_ »

Et ses yeux fermés pour toujours, et ce corps dans ce cercueil, entouré de pétales de rose.

Et ses cheveux qui auréolent sa tête.

Et ses mains, croisés entre elles, et ce costume, trop stricte pour le qualifier…

_« Hah. Ce style ne te va pas. »_

Et cette phrase anodine dite d'une voix pleine d'amertume devant son corps.

Il lui posa sa chemise, celle qu'il mettait tout le temps, celle rouge à carreaux, sur son corps maintenant paisible pour l'éternité.

C'était le seul cadeau qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert.

Et sa main qu'il porta à sa cigarette se stoppa, suspendue en l'air, comme si on avait arrêté le temps, comme si le temps s'était arrêté…

Pour lui.

« _Ah._ »

Ce fut une chemise rouge à carreaux lancé à la tête…

Ce fut un Matt se retrouvant avec le vêtement entre les doigts, et une moue surprise au visage…

Ce fut un « _Tiens, c'est pour toi_ » dit d'une voix brusque.

Ce fut un « _Mais ce n'est pas la tienne ?_ » qui lui répondit.

_« Tu peux l'avoir. »_

Ce fut un petit garçon portant la chemise de son père trop grande pour lui…

_« Mais elle est trop grande. »_

_« Tu grandiras dedans »_

Ce fut un petit garçon muet face à la réponse de son père…

Ce fut un petit garçon en larmes murmurant un simple « _Merci_ »…

Ce fut la chemise que son fils porta depuis le jour où il le lui avait donné…

Ce fut cette chemise qui le recouvrait à présent sur son lit de mort…

Celle qui le suivit jusque dans sa tombe…

Ce fut sa cigarette retirait de sa bouche…

Ce fut des milliers de regrets qui s'installèrent dans son âme.

Ce fut une tristesse infinie qui le broya.

Ce fut des mains tremblantes de peine qui se posèrent sur son visage noyé.

Ce fut un « Merde » brisé prononcé à travers un rideau de larmes…

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous ne comprenez pas trop, dites-le moi ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué ! A bientôt ! <strong>


End file.
